The use of portable fire extinguishers in many buildings and for many applications is encouraged by safety inspectors and by insurors. Such use requires that the extinguisher be readily at hand and easily available.
At the same time, because the extinguishers are readily portable, they are subject to pilferage and vandalism. This is especially true of the type of extinguisher which is hung from the wall on hangers or merely supported on an open shelf.
For some reason, the complete enclosure of the extinguisher appears to deter at least a substantial amount of pilferage. It would appear that those engaged in this type of theft at least hesitate before breaking into a cabinet. Therefore, the glass front cabinet with a frangible cover has been proposed for this purpose. Its disadvantage is that the shattered cover leaves sharp edged fragments on which the user of the extinguisher may readily cut a hand or wrist as he reaches for the extinguisher. This is especially possible because of the agitated state usually present in the person when he needs the extinguisher.
By my invention I provide a complete enclosure in which to place a portable fire extinguisher. By the provision of a panel, readily removable by tearing it from the container, I provide a fully enclosed container from which the extinguisher can not be removed without the destruction of the container, and yet one in which the destruction provides a fully safe opening through which the removal can be accomplished without danger to the person using the extinguisher.